nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Giriko
Giriko (ギリコ) is a "Demon Lethal Weapon" (魔凶器, Makyōki) and an ally to the witch Arachne. He is an expert Enchanter,golem maker, and can even make them in the midst of combat. It is also suggested that Giriko is one of the first weapons ever in existence, having a loyal relationship to Arachne and living for 800 years, the same time Arachne had first started to construct Demon Weapons. Personality Giriko, first appeared to be a nice person, under the false name of Sou but he quickly showed his true colors. Giriko is far from refined and is highly uncooperative with the majority of people. He's extremely rude, not caring who he offends and because of this he's prone to starting arguments, just expecting a fight, in order to prove himself the better. He lives for such fighting, liking to give in regularly to his destructive urges. By using his enchanter powers he managed to swap his memories with his children, over the time waiting for Arachne to revive he has lived more than 30 lives. Although he is a weapon like Tsubaki or Soul, he openly states his hatred for Shibusen, claiming that he wants to follow his own path, rather than be used by a meister. He has also shown a particular fondness for most kinds of alcohol, being rarely seen without a bottle in one of his hands. Appearance Giriko has a bland tan skin tone and has a varied types of piercings, along with a metal necklace. His eyes and hair color are that of a calm brown. His hair spikes, in several places, like a series of blades. Like Soul, he has sharp teeth. Giriko, typically, wears blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots, and Brown enchanter's gloves that extends halfway between his elbows and his shoulder with the cuff folded over. As of joining Arachnophobia, the only recognizable difference in his wardrobe is the addition of a fur-trimmed jacket. During the Salvage Chapter, his body was destroyed by the blow he received from Maka Albarn. It was then revealed that he had prepared a new body for himself. His appearance was similar to his male form with the exception of his hair, which in fact, turns into chainsaws in reference to his weapon form. His soul has a sharp chain wrapped around it and numerous other instances of mechanisms, due primarily to his chainsaw weapon form. In his weapon form he is a chainsaw large enough to be wielded by a golem. RelationshipsEdit Justin Law Main article: Justin Law''Both quickly develop a rivalry with each other, as the two have very conflicting ideas, to the extent that Giriko quickly begins calling Justin "Father" (a joke at the fact that Justin dresses like a Catholic priest). These feelings are further intensified by the equality in the two's level of power, resulting in their conflicts always concluding in a draw. Later circumstances have put the two upon the same side but this has done little to temper their issues, as arguments are still a common occurrence between the pair. Arachne ''Main article: Arachne''Giriko has sided with Arachne mostly to satisfy his desire to fight and his significant hate for the values of Shibusen. However, despite these seemingly self-serving reasons, Giriko was willing to keep himself concealed during the 800 years of her absence. Mosquito ''Main article: Mosquito''They don't often see eye to eye with each other and are relatively prone to fighting amongst themselves, due to the contrasting ways of the two's individual mannerisms. Mosquito is a rather refined character, holding etiquette and loyalty in the highest regard, which is in stark opposition to Giriko's own apparent irresponsible attitude. Abilities '''Attacks': Giriko is one of the few trueAutonomous weapons found within the series, which means that he relies even more upon the transformation of parts of his body into his respective weapon form in order to fight. Giriko takes the form of a chain saw in his weapon form and as such, his attacks center around the use of the chain saw blade on various parts of his body. These techniques usually focus upon the involvement of his legs in the conduction of Saw Foot, which due to its gearing system to restrict the amount of force delivered, has become one of his most versatile abilities. So much so, that he can use it as a method of fast transport, through manipulating the saw blades as a pair of motor powered roller blades. He can also use the chain that these blades are attached to, for defensive measures due to its construction of reinforced metal. Enchanting Skills: Giriko is noted for being the creator of the Oldest Golem, suggesting that he was the first to conduct these manufacturing techniques, which has resulted in him being highly adept in their usage. Not only can he conceivably construct the most powerful versions of Golems displayed but he has also demonstrated the capability to quickly adapt to various materials for production, including snow. He has also shown that he is able to create numerous accurate copies of himself in mere moments, using the same method, which he can use to conceal his actions. Part in the StoryEdit Experimenting School After reports surface that the world's Oldest Golem has seemingly lost control and gone on a rampage; Maka, Souland Crona are sent to investigate the situation in the town of Loew. When they arrive they question many of the villagers about the current issue but all are unwilling to provide information, that is until they meet an Enchanter by they name of Sou, who kindly offers to show them where the construct is located. As the group are led deep into the local forest by Sou, he begins discussing the history of the town and its people's fears, when suddenly a series of loud squeaks and crashes alerts them of the golem's approach. Sou mutters something about a women being impatient, before clearly stating "that the secrets out". Sou begins to spout out a perplexing array of sentences, which gradually become more sinister and twisted, as his body disintegrates into an assortment of chains and mechanisms. He swiftly reforms into a chainsaw and is held by the golem, before revealing his true intent and name, Giriko. A battle ensues but the Shibusen group quickly find themselves overwhelmed, facing the sheer raw power of the blood-lust built up over 800 years. Giriko's sanity begins to falter, just as Maka manages to land a strike,however, it's at this point that Arachne emerges. This provokes Giriko to return to his human form, where under orders from Arachne, he is about to easily dispatch Crona. If not for the intervention of Justin Law he would have succeeded; instead after some banter, the two weapons proceed to duel, with each exchanging powerful blows. During this, Maka is able to deduce that the two are equal in strength, resulting in there being no clear victor. After the brief skirmish, Giriko departs with Arachne. He is last seen arriving at Arachnophobia's main base, in a car that he had swiftly altered into a convertible, by unceremoniously cutting its roof off. BodyguardEdit While Arachne discusses the current circumstances surrounding the Moral Manipulation Machine, Giriko abruptly interrupts her, questioning "will it be safe with just that geezer (Mosquito)?". He then explains that he's "itching for some violence" and so he'll head there too but Arachne proceeds to stop him, saying that she has obtained the 'employment' of a very strong bodyguard. After the reciting of numerous details about Mifune, Giriko is just glad they managed to gain his cooperation. SnakeEdit After the destruction of the Moral Manipulation Machine and Mosquito's return, Giriko insults him by calling his judgment on the situation of whether their soldiers are fit meaningless, as he himself isn't fit. A small confrontation ensues, where each trades offenses at the other, with Giriko focusing upon Mosquito's age. However; just as Giriko proposes that he take a commemorative photo after cutting Mosquito up into little bits, a messenger bursts in, bringing the battle to a sudden conclusion. Reunion ExpressEdit Giriko is in attendance during Medusa's visit to her sister Arachne but he does very little, that is until she turns to leave, where Medusa finds herself immediately surrounded by the imposing forms of Giriko, Mosquito and Mifune. A conflict appears inevitable, yet Arachne strangely allows her sister to leave without incident, provoking even Giriko to ask if it's really okay. Brew TempestEdit Giriko, along with many others, was sent on the mission to retrieve Brew. In this battle he was the leader of a force of Enchanters but he is quickly confronted by Justin and a huge avalanche, caused by his loud voice. Giriko manages to easily stop the tide of snow, however, it is at the expense of everyone around him. After an exhausting battle between the pair, Giriko is forced to retreat and escapes by creating duplicates of himself, made of snow. Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's CastleEdit When Shibusen successfully manage to infiltrate Arachnophobia's base, by disguising themselves as members of the organization, Maka is mistakenly dragged into maid service. The room she is tasked with cleaning belongs to Giriko, who is currently drinking at the time she arrives. Once he notices that it's a girl hidden under the cloak, he demands that she take her mask off but luckily, both Liz and Patti interrupt before she is made to reveal her face. However; as Maka is about to leave she trips and her mask flies off, yet Giriko simply tells her "in 7...no, in 10 years, feel free to come back", completely not recognizing who she actually is. Much later, a member of Arachnophobia is seen furiously banging on the outside of Giriko's door, as he sleeps soundly inside the room. It is then revealed that during his time with Liz and Patti, they had spiked one of his many drinks with a powerful sleeping drug, resulting in his present condition. Tying Things Up, and New BeginningsEdit Only after the conclusion of the battle at Baba Yaga's Castle; does Giriko wake from his slumber, only to find the castle both empty and destroyed, as he proceeds to stumble around. Suddenly, Justin appears again before Giriko, claiming that they had been searching for him to ask him to come along with them. After the events of the previous arc, Giriko accepts and joins Noah's newly formed group. FormationEdit When Justin subsequently returns to Noah's concealed location, stating that the "Ultimate Fighter of Shibusen" and the "Crusher" prevented him from achieving his intended aim of assassinating Maka, a small argument then ensues between himself and Giriko. I'm gonna be an AngelEdit During Gopher's brutal interrogation and assault on Death the Kid, Giriko does and says nothing at all. However; it is only after Kid replies with a quip on how disorganized The Book of Eibon is kept, eliciting a further punch from Gopher and a subsequent reprimand by Noah, that Giriko comments on how the show makes a great side dish for his drink. Black Feathers vs White FeathersEdit When Gopher returns from his failed assassination attempt on Maka, his anger leads him to violently beat Kid. While this occurs, Justin is observed simply standing outside but when the assault begins to pick up rhythm, he removes his earphones and serenely listens to the disturbing beat. It is at this point that Giriko appears, stating that Justin has nice tastes in what he listens to. SalvageEdit Giriko enters the Book of Eibon as per Noah's suggestion to fight Maka and Soul and avenge Arachne's death. He finds them in the "Sloth" chapter and battles Soul one-on-one due to Maka being disheartened by her experiences in the "Envy" chapter. Seeing Soul fight prompts Maka to enter the battle partway through, however, and Giriko is killed by her. At this point, however, it is revealed that Giriko had prepared a new body for himself developed from an embryo to its adult stage by Brew with his old memories intact, all in the event his old one was destroyed in the fight. To his dismay, the new body is female, but Giriko nonetheless continues fighting. Due to his built up rage and Giriko being in the Sloth chapter of the book, his soul explodes, leaving his body slumped down with a disturbing smile on his face. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Henchmen Category:Characters